


Seeking Closure

by writingherhope



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode: s04e10 Beneath the Surface, F/M, not a fix it fic, possibly a better ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingherhope/pseuds/writingherhope
Summary: With clear understanding they each knew; there were some things the Air Force didn’t need to know.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Seeking Closure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caro_the_Poet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_the_Poet/gifts).



> This was inspired by that ending scene showing up on my tumblr too many times and breaking my heart.  
> I never liked the ending. I mean we knew they weren't going to be made canon then, that's not what I mean. That scene just didn't feel like an ending of an episode to me. So I wrote my own.

On the walk to the 'gate, the four of them looked at each with clear understanding. Two of them mourning a loss of something that wasn't, the other two pretending they hadn't witnessed interactions that wouldn't normally happen. There were some things the Air Force didn’t need to know.

Therefore, it was no surprise to anyone when the relationship between Jonah and Thera wasn't acknowledged or given another thought.

Until after the briefing.

In the locker room, Teal'c stoically placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, letting him know he was there. Daniel kept glancing between Jack and his locker, opening his mouth to express his concern, his dismay, and his lack of understanding of just why this was a big deal, after everything they'd done, but ultimately staying silent.

Noticing his friends support and concern, Jack straightened his back as they were grabbing their bags to leave and swallowed speaking lowly, "Thanks." He turned toward the door himself now, "Go get checked out, then head home. Get some rest."

It was an acknowledgement and a dismissal. Gratitude and remorse, all wrapped around the thick tension of life after a love affair that could not happen.

The tension was only somewhat dissipated, when as they were walking out, the fourth member of their team met them in the hall. Her face still dirt stained, having given the guys the showers and locker room first, in favor of some time away from them. Even if that meant getting stuck with needles and prodded with relentless, well-meaning questions by Janet.

The heaviness and heat in the air, was only somewhat from the steam of the showers and Sam's smile was forced, but strong, as she walked past them. Her shoulder brushed against Jack's; Thera reaching out to Jonah one last time before the Major washed her away.

Before scrubbing away the feel of his hands on her face and his kiss on her head.

Jack paused and turned his head toward her. She met his eyes for a moment longer than acceptable, "Goodnight, Sir."

He didn't allow himself to watch her walk away, his eyes falling shut.

\--

Later, after he had walked from the locker room, after he found himself staring into an empty procedure room searching for a key to the room she'd locked, and after downing half a beer in a few short gulps, he heard a light tap at the door. So light he wasn't sure if it was real or the memory of pings and clashes of the factory under the ice.

But as he opened the door, beer hanging from two fingers, he saw her standing on his front porch, more unsure of herself than he'd ever seen Major Samantha Carter be. One look told him he should turn her away, with the same look he knew he wouldn't, couldn't. Instead, he left the door open and walked back toward the living room with a flick of his head over his shoulder, indicating for her to come in.

Sam followed him to the kitchen, where she placed a fast-food bag on the counter. As she placed the cheeseburgers on the counter, he traded her a beer with warm fingers tracing along her hand. They ate in silence, occasionally meeting each other’s eyes, until he finally cleared his throat.

"Sam…"

"Jack…"

They spoke at the same time, forgoing the formalities. Finding the others eyes they stopped, not knowing how to finish their thoughts. 

She smiled then. A real smile, shy but understanding and real. Jack tilted his head and grinned, knowing that she was just as lost as he was, that her time as Thera still lingered with her, that her locking the door to that room wasn't about a lack of feelings but for self-preservation.

"Simpsons on?" Sam's voice cracked at the start but found itself as she tried to relieve the tensions still sputtering between them.

Jack chuckled. "Yeah," grabbing them both another beer he walked to the couch, "Come on."

Being able to literally travel through the stars, exploring worlds unknown and kicking alien ass, were definite perks of coming out of retirement. However, the more time spent with this woman the more Jack wonders if saving the universe is worth the constant loss of what they could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thanks to scifikt for the on the fly beta.


End file.
